Cagalli's Wedding Day
by USAVet
Summary: A little story that has been on my USB stick forever. WAFFy and post GSD. Something I just wanted to write and have a bit of fun with. Enjoy.


This little bit is just one of those keyboard moments that just sometimes seem to happen to me. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I just really enjoyed the story and the characters. It is mostly my idea of what could happen between Athrun and Cagalli. Honest reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.

--

It was a glorious day. The sun was shining brightly and the breeze coming off the ocean made things comfortable. However the people in the tiny Orb Union were in a very festive mood. Today was "The" day, a day everyone had been waiting for with an anticipation that seemed to be behind most everything recently. Today their princess, Cagalli Yula Athha, was marrying Athrun Zala. Initially there was quite a bit of disappointment and even some outrage at the announcement of their engagement, however all was silenced once everyone learned what they and their friends had endured over the past few years and all that nonsense died down very quickly.

She had hoped for a small private ceremony, however being a princess really didn't lend itself to having a small private ceremony. There were far too many dignitaries from Earth and ZAFT that had sent their congratulations and best wishes when their engagement was announced. In the end however Cagalli listened to the council she received, and was happy.

Cagalli sat waiting in a substantial side room waiting for the ceremony to begin. She was still tired from not having had much sleep the night before. She was lost in her thoughts about so many friends who she had lost while looking out the window. Her thoughts were interrupted when a green mechanical bird flew in and landed on her shoulder followed by a bouncing pink Haro who kept saying "Cagalli getting married." She turned toward the door, knowing already who was there. "Hey you guys! What brings you here today?" Her voice was loaded with a hint of sarcasm.

Kira and Lacus shared a laugh, both being important parts of the wedding party as the best man and maid of honor respectively. They both knew that the bride and groom were nervous, and in a way that was to be expected. "So did you get much sleep Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"A little bit. I was up before the maids and Kisaka." Cagalli laughed a bit and then continued, "He and a couple of the maids threatened to force feed me this morning when I didn't feel like eating. I'm glad I listened though, I'd probably be starving by now." That brought out a laugh from everyone. "So how is Athrun this morning? Is he ready?"

"Well he is dressed and waiting, however he has been pacing quite a bit. He sat down when Yzak and Dearka threatened to tie him into a chair. I've never seen Athrun this nervous," stated Kira.

"Now be nice Kira, your time is coming too," chided Lacus.

"I know I haven't forgotten. I am looking forward to it Lacus."

They all shared a silent smile at the statement. The silence was interrupted by a polite knock from the wedding photographer who was trailed by two of the older girls from Rev. Melcho's island orphanage. The girls and Lacus all had on pale pink dresses that were simple, yet stunning. Pictures were taken of them in different configurations, the last one being of Cagalli, flanked by Lacus and Kira standing together. A familiar male voice spoke from the door, "So is it possible for me to get a copy of that scene?" They turned to see a well dressed and clean shaven Andrew Waltfeld and Murrue Ramius standing together in the door.

"You made it!" was Cagalli's happy exclamation.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world Cagalli," stated Murrue, as she hugged her friends.

"You look lovely Cagalli. I can't tell you how happy I am for you," stated Andy as he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her face. He had been fitted with prosthetic limbs shortly after the Battle of Jacin Due and had quickly mastered their use.

"Thank you," answered Cagalli, as she blushed slightly.

"I'd better get going. It's almost time for the ceremony to start anyway. See you in a few minutes Cagalli," said Kira, as he handed off Birdy to Andy.

Lacus was now busy admonishing her pink Haro to remain quiet during the ceremony. The pink Haro answered with a loud "No problem," as it settled into Murrue's hands. Andy and Murrrue left to take their seats leaving Cagalli, Lacus, and the girls together.

"Are you ready Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

Cagalli looked at the young woman before her for a moment. Lacus had become an important part to her brother's life. Lacus had pulled Kira back from the brink of insanity after that horrible war. Cagalli knew that while Lacus may be very pretty and was becoming a popular singer again, she had quite a bit of steel in her. Cagalli admired and loved her future sister-in-law. She finally answered, "Yes Lacus I am."

They waited a few moments together in silence. As soft knock on the door and a voice said, "Cagalli, it's time." They turned to see, now General, Ledonir Kisaka standing there in his full dress uniform waiting for them. Cagalli rose as Lacus left to take her place in the line and the girls trailing behind, to manage what was a very long train. She took her former bodyguards arm and they left the antechamber together.

As they arrived at the entrance to the church she noticed soldiers of the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb chatting together, all wearing swords, waiting for her to arrive. They were all under the watchful eye of an impeccably dressed Colonel Mwu Laflaga, who appointed himself the commander of this now tight knit group. His return to them was nothing short of miraculous and she was truly happy for both him and Murrue. Mwu and Andy were now good friends and it seemed that their relationship was one built on mutual respect and trust.

She was of course easily noticed and they promptly took their places, having rehearsed their roles repeatedly over the past two weeks. These soldiers took this honor very seriously, and it was one more victory for peace. It was amazing how an offhand remark almost got out of hand really. Cagalli wasn't quite sure how but someone in the new military leadership within the Alliance or ZAFT happened to mention this old tradition to his counterparts. Needless to say the more the talked about this the more they liked the idea. When Cagalli first heard the proposal, made jointly by the respective leaderships, she was stunned. She really didn't think this was appropriate for a wedding, however as she was told about the tradition she and Athrun had agreed. Twelve soldiers had been chosen from among the ranks of Earth and Zaft along with the twelve from Orb and they worked together diligently to perfect their duty.

The soldiers marched into the church in silence, stopping at a predetermined location. Still in silence they faced the center of the aisle. The music began and as a man, they drew their swords, holding them high for the procession to walk under. The rest of the procession began, but Cagalli wasn't watching. Her eyes were fixed toward the altar, were Rev. Melcho, Athrun, and Kira waited. Lacus began to walk down the aisle, once she reached the end of the soldiers, Cagalli and Kisaka stepped into the doorway. 'Oh my God, everyone is looking at me,' she thought. The church was packed with people, and decorated with bows, buntings and flowers. Cameras were placed throughout the church to capture the ceremony for broadcast not only to Orb, but to the Plants and the rest of Earth.

Sensing his former charge's sudden anxiety, Kisaka said "Patience Cagalli, besides just think how proud and happy your father would be."

Cagalli looked up at her former bodyguard, who now was one of her most trusted advisors, and just smiled. Together they walked down the aisle. She noticed so many familiar faces; Dearka and Mirialla were sitting together watching along with Sai and Kuzzy and their dates for the occasion. Kira's mother was also here, she had become like another mother to her and she had grown to love Caridad deeply. Chief Simmons and her family were also here along with many other familiar faces. The entire Orb council and their families were here, as were the surviving crews of the Archangel, Minerva, Eternal, and Kusanagi. ZAFT and the Alliance also sent representatives and their families as well.

They reached altar where wordlessly Cagalli was handed off to Athrun. Together they proceeded to join Rev. Melcho at the altar. The rest of the ceremony was almost a blur to them both. The managed to complete their vows and placed the rings on each others fingers without a problem. Finally at the end, with a wry smile Rev. Melcho finally said, "Athrun, you may now kiss the bride."

They turned toward each other, gazing into each others eyes. Both of them saw the love the held for each other. They pulled each other close and kissed deeply. After a few moments applause broke out and they reluctantly ended their kiss. The reverend motioned for the couple to turn and face the gathered audience. Reverend Melcho spoke to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now my distinct honor and privilege to introduce to you, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha Zala. The crowd again applauded at the introduction. With that the ceremony ended and the church bells began to toll. Together the couple walked back down the aisle, now as husband and wife.

Later that evening.

It was late. The moon was full and it was well past midnight. Athrun had woken up, pulled on a pair of shorts and was standing on the balcony of their bedroom gazing out at space. He heard a soft rustle approach him and he knew who it was. Cagalli was wrapped in a large sheet. Standing next to her husband she wrapped him in the sheet too and pulled him close, "So what's on your mind Athrun?" asked Cagalli.

He was silent for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his. "I was thinking of all the friends we lost over two wars that were caused by so much racism and hatred. I was also thinking of how lucky I am to have met you, even though our first meeting wasn't the best of meetings."

Cagalli laughed softly at that memory. However time and fate seemed to have a purpose for that meeting. The departed from that island with a respect for each other, neither one realizing how intertwined their lives would become. "I remember. I'm also glad we met Athrun Zala. I'm also very happy today. I love you very much Athrun."

"I love you too Cagalli." Together they shared a kiss under the moonlight. They broke the kiss, each now looking into the other's eyes.

Cagalli smiled and touched her husband's nose with her forefinger, "Let's go back to bed Athrun, I'm exhausted."

Together they walked back into their bedroom, Athrun closing the door behind them. Together they slept, both knowing that with the morning, they would be embarking on a new journey, together, until the end of their days.


End file.
